The Haunted boarding
by ariana yamil
Summary: En Nueva Inglaterra, una adolescente es transferida a un internado, allí conocerá a 4 chicas algo locas, pero junto con ellas descubrirán un secreto que las dejara aterradas...


The Haunted boarding

La historia que voy a contar empieza en Nueva Inglaterra, en la ciudad de Nuevo Hampshire. Yo era una simple estudiante, la verdad me encanta escribir libros, mi nombre es Asuna Kameko, soy una chica solitaria; jamás he tenido tiempo para estar con mis amigas, no me dejaban salir a algún sitio sin compañía, porque mi padre no me dejaba.

Un miércoles por la mañana, cuando escribía una novela sobre "la vida más allá de la muerte", la verdad no sabía que agregar en ese libro yo quería escribir: "que la protagonista muera al final" o "que siga viva", no podía decidirme. Unas horas después ya era hora de salida todos salieron corriendo y empujándose del salón y solo yo era la única que no se apresuraba, cuando llegué a casa revise el correo y dentro de esa cosa había una carta, la tomé y vi que era para mí y dije: -que extraño, quien pudo haberme enviado esta carta"-. Entré a la casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y abrí esa carta, leí el contenido y en ella decía: -le queremos invitar a usted a estudiar en el internado "SJD", usted es una de las estudiantes que ganó este beca completa para poder estudiar en esta institución la esperamos pronto-. Yo dije: -SJD? Nunca escuche de esa escuela. Unas horas más tarde llegó mi padre y me llamó: -Kameko, baja a cenar-. Mi padre siempre tuvo esa mala costumbre de llamarme "Kameko", en el colegio me decían "Asuni". Abrí la puerta y mi padre vino con un pastel y me dijo: -feliz cumpleaños "Kameko"-. Tuve que fingir una sonrisa, mi padre me pidió que soplara la vela, unas horas después le conté a mi padre de la carta que me habían enviado y él me dijo: -la carta que te han enviado es una gran noticia, si yo te inscribo en esa escuela podrás desenvolverte más. La verdad era que yo no quería irme de la escuela, era una buena alumna tenía buenas notas para mí era perfecto.

Unas semanas después mi padre me había inscrito y fui a estudiar en ese internado, al principio no me podía adaptar; siempre había exámenes diarios, yo no podía dormir tranquila porque siempre estaba preocupada por los exámenes y todo eso me llevaba al estrés. Yo estaba instalada en uno de los departamentos del internado y tenía que convivir con 4 chicas: la verdad si me agradaban, el problema era que yo no hablaba con ellas; un lunes en la tarde después de haber salido de clases, iba de camino al departamento, pensé en huir del internado, porque ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada como periquito enjaulado acompañado de cuatro canarios. Por cosas del destino cuando mi plan llamado: "operación escape" estaba en marcha aparecieron las 4 chicas que convivían conmigo; Eyleen y Alejandra tenían 16 años, Lía, Natalie y yo teníamos 15 años. Me llevaron a la fuerza al departamento y mi plan había fallado gracias a cuatro chicas que eran un poco entrometidas. Unas semanas después ellas me convirtieron en su nueva amiga, al principio me parecía una pérdida de tiempo tener amigas pero termine dándome cuenta que lo que había dicho, fue un error; todo era muy alegre y divertido, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se volvió extraño, todas las estudiantes se enteraron que 2 chicas murieron ahogadas en la piscina del internado y 4 murieron por un golpe instantáneo en los diferentes pasadizos del internado, lo más extraño era que ninguna alumna podía entrar allí sin permiso, además había una sola puerta para poder ingresar a la piscina, y esa puerta estaba cerrada.

Yo sospechaba que tal vez la portera olvido cerrar el portón, pero esa piscina nunca fue abierta; también pensé que alguien pudo haberla asesinado, pero no había nadie que quiera matarla. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, así que decidí ir en la noche con Eyleen y las chicas me acompañaran a investigar lo que le sucedió a esa chica, al llegar a la piscina, sabíamos que la puerta estaba cerrada entonces le dije a Alejandra: - ¿trajiste la herramienta que necesitábamos?-. Ella saco de su cartera una cizalla, y la utilizamos para romper una de las cadenas y poder abrir la puerta. Una vez que pudimos abrir la puerta y entrar al lugar pudimos oler el aroma a muerto y sentir escalofríos. Lía tomaba esta situación como una broma, por eso para que nosotras demostremos que somos muy valientes nos desafío a jugar la Ouija. Yo le dije: -no voy a jugar esa tontería-. Ella dijo, que yo era una miedosa y por hacerle caso terminé jugando con ellas; Eyleen me dijo: -no te preocupes ese juego solo es una broma-. Pude ver como Natalie temblaba de miedo, su piel se tornó fría y pálida; me arrodillé al lado de ella y le dije: -no te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado-. Cuando Lía empezó a invocar a los espíritus, yo podía sentir como si alguien estuviera tocando mi hombro, volteé para ver quién era y entré en shock al ver el espíritu de una de las chicas muertas y ella me decía: - ¡ayúdame!-. Cerré los ojos, un segundo y luego los abrí y vi que el espíritu se había ido; luego salimos corriendo del lugar y por fin volvimos a la casa, cuando todas nos sentamos en el sofá, les conté que yo había visto el espíritu de la joven, sin embargo se burlaron y creyeron que les estaba mintiendo.

Al siguiente día las alumnas comentaron que alguien había ingresado a la piscina pero nadie sabía que fuimos nosotras. En la tarde Lía estaba encerrada en su cuarto y con la luz apagada, al principio creí que estaba durmiendo, pero luego escuche que ella decía: - Bloody Mary-. Ella lo repetía como unas 10 o 15 veces; luego de eso baje por las escaleras pero cuando estaba en el primer escalón escuché Lía gritar, fui corriendo a ayudarla, pero recordé que ella estaba encerrada con llave, en eso momento de desesperación comencé a golpear la puerta para abrirla, pero algo empezó a arrastrarme por el suelo y me llevó directamente a las escaleras y rodeé hasta llegar al primer piso. Unas horas después estaba en la enfermería postrada en una cama y Lía estaba al lado mío. La enfermera me dijo que ella trató de suicidarse, cortándose las venas, Eyleen estaba con Alejandra y Natalie, en la sala de espera; Al siguiente día, nos dieron de alta a Lía y a mí. Cuando regresamos al departamento Eyleen me dijo: - ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó Asuna?-. Yo le respondí: -fue Bloody Mary-; ella estaba confundida al principio, pero yo le expliqué lo sucedió y ella se quedó pasmada por lo sucedido. Unas horas más tarde, decidí ir a la biblioteca a leer un libro para olvidar lo sucedido, pero como no encontré ningún libro de mi gusto fui a ver que libros había en uno de los estantes de al fondo, tomé uno y me puse a leer el contenido, quedé sorprendida cuando vi que el libro hablaba de una niña llamada "Bloody Mary", que fue enterrada viva en el jardín del internado y que antes de morir maldijo el lugar. La leyenda decía que si alguien decía "Bloody Mary", unas 10 o 15 veces, o jugaban a la Ouija; ella aparecería y mataría a las personas que la llamaron. Me asusté demasiado que lancé el libro al suelo y cuando fui a recogerlo cayó una hoja, recogí la hoja que en realidad era una fotografía y en ella pude ver a la directora y las alumnas que estudiaban en el internado; y me di con la sorpresa que todas las personas que estaban en el internado estaban muertas, sin embargo yo mis amigas no estábamos en ella, salí corriendo de la biblioteca y fui al departamento a buscar a mis amigas, ellas estaban sentadas conversando, en ese momento les grité: -vámonos de este lugar todos están muertos aquí-. Las luces se apagaron y todas empezamos a gritar, me acerqué al estante, abrí uno de los cajones, tome la linterna y salimos corriendo de ese lugar; en ese momento estábamos aterradas y creíamos que moriríamos, sin embargo logramos escapar del internado. Unas semanas después de lo sucedido informamos a la policía del internado, pero cuando fueron a investigar no encontraron nada, el internado había desaparecido.


End file.
